Lo que daría por ti
by Lazulley
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por la persona que amas? UsUk -Universo alterno-


**Disclaimer**: hetalia no me pertenece

**.**

**Lo que daría por ti**

**.**

**.**

Alfred F. Jones era el quarterback del equipo de futbol y, por lo tanto, en chico más popular de todo el colegio. Él era alabado, admirado y envidiado por todos, siempre causaba una reacción en la gente, hasta en cierto inglés compañero de clases…

- ¿puedes parar de gritar? Estas no son horas—le reprende un rubio de ojos verdes

- ¡deja de ser tan gruñón arthie! El profesor aun no llega—responde el americano haciendo un adorable puchero

- no es excusa, estoy intentando leer desde hace rato y tus chillidos no me dejan oír ni mis propios pensamientos—seguía reclamando

Y así seguían hasta que alguien terminaba lastimado o los interrumpía otra persona, porque, al contrario de lo que demostraba, debajo de toda esa apatía y enojo había un sensible corazón que solo buscaba ser amado por cierto chico de resplandecientes ojos azules. Pero esto se veía más lejano cada día hasta que llegó la graduación y sus caminos se separaron

Había pasado un mes ya desde la última vez que había visto al americano y él se encontraba alistando las cosas en su apartamento para irse a vivir con su amigo francés hasta que él pudiera adaptarse a la situación en la que se encontraba. Escuchó pasos acercarse.

- ¿ya está todo listo mon cher?—preguntó una voz conocida para el inglés

- ya casi, ¿puedes revisar en el armario please?—

- por supuesto—contestó

Unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban subidos en el carro del Francis, listos para ir al enorme departamento de este, después de todo su padre era el dueño de una gran cadena de restaurantes franceses en todo el mundo.

- de verdad te agradezco todo esto frog—le dijo algo bajito, le costaba decir aquello

- descuida, no es nada—contesta viendo de reojo el rostro inexpresivo de Arthur

- y… ¿cómo van las cosas con mathew?—pregunta tratando de sacar conversación

- de maravilla—responde con una sonrisa—deberías ver lo adorable que se ve cuando se sonroja—al darse cuenta de lo que decía se calló—disculpa, yo…—

- no tienes por qué disculparte, esta decisión la tomé yo solo y no me arrepiento—

- al menos deberías decírselo—le recomienda

- ¿estás loco? Si se lo digo va a querer saber por qué, y tú sabes lo que paso aquella vez—le contestó antes de sonreír—además, para mi es suficiente con que pueda cumplir su sueño –

- aun así digo que debería saber lo que hiciste, y también lo que sientes—

- lo intenté una vez…pero no funcionó—dijo agachando la cabeza al acordarse de ese momento

**Flash back…**

Era el último día de clases y en el salón solo se encontraba el ex quarterback del equipo guardando sus cosas. En eso entra Arthur, estaba nervioso a más no poder, pero era ahora o nunca

- A-Alfred—le llamó suavemente obteniendo la atención del susodicho quien se volteó a verlo

- Arthie ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta confundido

- pues yo…—pero fue detenido abruptamente

- espera, si vas a decir algo acerca de mi vista te lo puedes guardar—le dice—ya estoy cansado de que la gente me tenga lástima desde que supieron que quedaré ciego—

- eso no es cierto, yo…- intentó decir si éxito

- ¿sabes? Realmente esperaba que fueras diferente—dijo con una mirada de decepción que le partió el alma al británico—adiós Arthur—

Y solo después que Alfred salió del salón él lo dijo—yo solo quería decirte que te amo, idiota—

**Fin del flash back…**

Luego de eso no volvieron a tocar el tema.

-US-

Ya habían transcurrido cinco largos años***** y en ese tiempo el inglés se había adaptado a su nueva condición convirtiéndose en un gran guitarrista y cantautor, además de un excelente profesor de braille. Ahora vivía solo pero tenía un gran vecino…

- ¡mon cher! Abre la puerta, ya tenemos que irnos—gritaba el francés

- si, si, ya voy – contestó de forma audible antes de abrir la puerta— ¿de verdad crees que lo que me puse es adecuado?—pregunta dudoso señalando el elegante frac negro que traía puesto

- por supuesto que si, y deberás confiar en mi—dice sonriente

- se siente demasiado elegante—alega el de ojos verdes

- deja de quejarte, estas perfecto, vamos que mathie está en el auto—le dice tomándole por el codo para tratar de guiarlo, más por hábito que por que Arthur realmente lo necesitara

- ya puedes soltarme wine bastard, no necesito ayuda—le recuerda

Así ambos hombres salieron y se montaron en el auto con Francis como conductor. En el momento en que ambos se suben al vehículo el americano de ojos violeta le lanza una mirada significativa a su pareja, como preguntado _"¿Estás seguro de esto?"_, a lo que el otro le responde con los ojos un _"completamente"_. Una vez terminada la conversación silenciosa el auto arrancó, pero la duda estaba todavía presente en la mente de Mathew desde aquella conversación.

**Flash back…**

- ¡Francis!—llamó emocionado el menor de los jones entrando en el apartamento que compartía con su pareja

- ¿qué pasa mon amour?—preguntó el mencionado saliendo a su encuentro

- mira—le dice entregándole el sobre en sus manos— ¡Alfred regresa hoy!—decía con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

- veo que harán una fiesta—comenta el europeo leyendo la invitación

- es para celebrar su graduación—le explica— ¿deberíamos decírselo? —pregunta refiriéndose a su vecino

- si se lo decimos no querrá ir—le responde totalmente seguro

- ¿acaso te lo llevarás engañado?—dijo algo incrédulo

- si esa es la única manera de que vaya a verlo me temo que si—le contesta

- ¿Y si no está listo?—le cuestiona preocupado

- nunca lo va a estar, ya lo conoces, y aun pienso que no debería callarse eso, ya ha hecho suficiente por Alfred, es tiempo de que haga algo por si mismo, así tengamos que obligarlo—dice serio

- tienes razón—reflexiona

- ven—le llama cariñosamente atrayéndolo hacia sus brazos y besándole la cabeza—calma, todo estará bien, esta es su oportunidad de ser felices—se separa para verle mejor el rostro al chico—como nosotros—completa sonriendo y haciendo sonreír al otro

**Fin del flash back…**

Luego de quince minutos al fin llegan al lugar y ya a estas alturas Arthur no tenía muy buena espina de la situación. Al apagar el motor el francés se bajó ayudando a salir primero al americano y luego al inglés para después entrar al lugar con ambos rubios de sus brazos.

- Francis—le llama el británico con el seño algo fruncido—no entiendo por qué lo haces pero quiero que sepas que no soy estúpido, ¿de verdad crees que no me di cuenta ayer que no íbamos a un restaurant? ¿O que ahora mismo estamos en una fiesta? Que sea ciego no quiere decir que sea idiota ni mucho menos—

- tranquilízate que no estamos haciendo nada malo—se excusa al verse descubierto

- ¿"estamos"? ¿Mathew también está metido en esto?—pregunta poniéndose frente a ambos

- bu-bueno…—tartamudea

Pero la regañina se vio detenida en cuanto una risa estridente resuena en los oídos del inglés

- no…—comienza bajito y amenazador frunciendo más el ceño debido al enojo—dime que no lo hiciste frog—

- lo necesitas y lo sabes—

- no, no lo se—contesta molesto—te mataré—le amenaza entrecerrando los ojos—pero no ahora, eso es muy poco decoroso para un caballero—dice sin desfruncir el ceño mientras busca su bastón

- ¿para donde pretendes ir?—le pregunta el Francis viendo cómo Arthur tantea el camino hacia la salida

- me voy a casa, me niego a quedarme y arriesgarme, gracias por el intento pero no pienso decirle ni ahora ni nunca—pero tan pronto como terminó de decir eso escucha una voz conocida cerca de él, demasiado para su gusto

- ¡hey guys!—dice sonriente Alfred saludando a su hermano y a su cuñado sin percatarse de la presencia del británico que se encuentra petrificado a unos pasos del francés

- ¡Alfred! Hace tiempo que no te veía mona mie—le regresa el saludo

- si…—dice melancólicamente al tiempo que un movimiento tras el europeo llama su atención

Justo en el momento en que escuchó la voz de Francis el inglés reaccionó intentando alejarse, más todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al sentir como una mano le tomaba del brazo y lo volteaba

- ¿arthie?—pregunta el americano asombrado mientras su corazón latía a mil al ver el rostro sorprendido del mayor

- yo…yo—no podía hablar del nerviosismo

Lo sentía nítido, su calor, su voz, su perfume, su aliento cálido sobre su piel, todo.

- creo que necesitan hablar a solas—se entrometió el francés haciéndoles reaccionar

Y, justo en ese momento, el inglés supo que no había escapatoria

- Alfred, ¿habrá un lugar donde podamos hablar a solas?—preguntó resignado sintiendo como le sueltan el brazo

- por supuesto arthie—dijo sonriente—ven, sígueme—le dijo antes de notar la mano europea tomarlo del brazo— ¿m? ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta ante el gesto

Para el otro era muy difícil decirle aquello. Afortunadamente Francis intervino por el británico

- Alfred, Arthur perdió la vista, así que le es difícil seguirte—

Este hecho hace sobresaltarse al americano quien ve como el inglés bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado

- bien, vamos—le dice dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano de Arthur para guiarlo a un balcón que estaba vacío

Una vez allí el británico tanteó hasta hallar la baranda y cerrando los ojos para inhalar profundo, disfrutando del frescor de la noche antes de revivir el pasado

- y… ¿de qué querías hablarme?—pregunta en americano con los nervios a flor de piel

- te quería hablar de mi ceguera—le dijo serio orientando la cabeza hacia donde supuso estaba Alfred—eran los últimos días del año y ya todo el mundo sabia lo de tus ojos, una enfermedad degenerativa que solo podía ser curada con un trasplante de cornea—

- lo recuerdo, en esos días todos me tenían lástima porque, aparte de quedar ciego, nunca podría lograr mi sueño de ser un piloto—rememoró—supongo que ahora eso me parece muy lejano, pero no comprendo que tiene que ver eso aquí—

El otro suspiró—yo averigüe el hospital a donde ibas y me hice pruebas de compatibilidad—seguía explicando—salieron positivas. Yo era la única persona O- que estaba capacitada para ser un donante, así que lo hice—

- arthie…tú—estaba más que asombrado, jamás en su vida hubiera esperado algo así—pero ¿por qué?—la pregunta del millón de dólares

- porque te amaba, desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar en el salón, cuando apenas éramos unos niños; y no me importó perder la vista permanentemente si con eso podías cumplir tus sueños—respondió con determinación

Se hizo un silencio donde el viento era lo único que se oía acompañado de la música del salón, ninguno sabía que decir. Arthur suspiró con alivio _"bien, ya se lo dije"_ pensó mientras desplegaba otra vez su bastón para irse, ya no había motivo para seguir cerca del americano, pero fue detenido por este ante la impresión del británico.

- Arthur, espera—su voz sonaba seria—solo contéstame una pregunta más—este asintió—why didn't you say me that you loved me?—

- lo intenté una vez, el último día de clases, pero no me dejaste—responde antes de escuchar una risa de parte del estadounidense haciendo enojar un poco al inglés—what it's so funny git?—

- jajaja…nada, nada—intentaba calmarse—solamente que estoy feliz—el otro no comprendía—estoy feliz porque ahora que se todo esto al fin puedo cumplir mi sueño—

- ¿acaso no lo has cumplido ya? Eres un piloto ¿Qué más quieres?—pregunta intrigado ante las palabras del americano

- a ti—respondió simple—si, es cierto que siempre soñé con ser un piloto, pero mi sueño más grande, el más importante, era estar a tu lado por siempre, porque tú siempre fuiste mi prioridad—ante estas palabras los esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas

El americano enternecido por la escena lo acerca a su fuerte cuerpo y lo abraza, como siempre quiso, mientras el otro lloraba en su pecho, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

- Arthur, I love you…I love so much, así que por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado—le dice al oído, haciendo el momento más íntimo

- con una condición—le responde en un susurro

- ¿cuál?—pregunta sorprendido

- kiss me—susurra sobre los labios del otro

- como tu digas—contesta sonriente antes de unir sus labios sellando así la promesa.

* * *

><p>OK, no es mi mejor historia pero lo intento en esta época de sequía mental<p>

*****La carrera de aviacion militar dura aprox. cinco años


End file.
